


Make Out Sessions

by rnagnumdong



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, its does not actual contain The Sex just mentions of it sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnagnumdong/pseuds/rnagnumdong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang never enjoyed sex that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Out Sessions

Yang really preferred making out to having sex any day. Sex was just a whole ordeal, and it got kind of gross, and it was tiring but you had to clean up afterwards unless you wanted to just be gross. Making out, on the other hand, was very relaxed and easy and just laid back. Having sex was a mission, but making out was an off day.

Her favorite part of making out was the part when it would start to get intense and there would be teeth hitting each other and nails scratching the others back. That was the best part, when if things went like they did in stories they would start to turn their attention to genitals. But things never went like they did in stories, because when it started to get a little too intense for just making out one of them would make a stupid joke or something. It was a nice experience.

Blake didn't question it. She didn't know why, but she could tell that Yang just didn't really want to bring actual real life sex into their relationship yet. Or ever, maybe. She could respect that. She didn't mind much, just having Yang around was enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> this is rly short but basically i just wanted to write somebody rambling a bit about how making out was a thousand times better than doing the do.


End file.
